Hal Terbaik yang Harry Potter Miliki
by LucKisa
Summary: Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Harry merasa tidak yakin akan kemampuannya dalam Quidditch. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ron dan Hermione untuk 'menyadarkan' Harry? Apa sebenarnya hal terbaik yang Harry miliki di dunia ini? RnR please


HAL TERBAIK YANG HARRY POTTER MILIKI

Rate : K+

Genre : Friendship

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

"Hermione, Ron, aku tak bisa melakukan ini!" kata Harry panik sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tidak, Harry. Aku yakin kau bisa! Ayolah, kau sudah sering melakukannya ribuan kali! Apa susahnya melakukannya sekali lagi?" Hermione menatapnya cemas.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Mione! Tidak, kali ini aku tak bisa. Oh, aku bisa gila! Bagai—"

"Hei,_ Mate_, bagaimana kalau kau gunakan –kau tahu kan- ramuan yang _itu_." sela Ron yang langsung menerima pelototan dari kekasihnya.

Hermione mendesis dan menyipitkan matanya pada Ron.

"Tidak, Ron! Dia tidak butuh felix felicis. Karena aku tahu, kemampuan Harry jauh lebih besar dari yang dia sendiri pernah bayangkan."

"Hei, hei. Aku disini tidak untuk mendengar kalian berdua bertengkar, oke? Kalau kalian tak bisa membuatku lebih baik, kalian bisa keluar dari sini dan pulang kerumah kalian masing-masing, sekarang!" bentak Harry. Keringat dingin menjalari dahi dan lehernya.

Hermione seketika itu menampar Harry dengan kuat. Cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan kacamata Harry dan membuatnya pecah. Harry yang tak menyangka perbuatan Hermione langsung terdiam. Ron memegang tangan Hermione dan menegurnya.

"Hei, Mione—" belum selesai Ron bicara, Hermione sudah menyelanya. Air mata menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Kau anggap kami ini apa, hah? Kalaupun kami harus mati di sini, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Harry!" suara Hermione semakin lirih. Air mata mulai mengalir deras ke pipinya yang halus. "Kami ini sahabatmu. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Bukan hanya kami, seluruh Inggris hari ini akan mendukungmu."

"Itu benar, _Mate_. Kalaupun kau gagal dan dimusuhi seluruh Inggris, kami yang akan selalu melindungimu!" tambah Ron sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Harry.

Harry terhenyak mendengar kata-kata kedua sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan bahwa mereka selalu ada untuknya selama ini? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa bahwa mereka yang selalu mendukungnya selama 15 tahun ini? Ya, Harry Potter, saat ini berusia 26 tahun dan terpilih menjadi _Seeker _dari tim nasional Inggris beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari yang besar untuknya. Dia telah membawa timnya ke final melawan Jerman dalam Magical World Cup –Piala Dunia Sihir- dan malam ini adalah malam penentuannya. Harry tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja ini karena pastinya malam ini seluruh Inggris akan habis-habisan mendukung tim nasionalnya, dan kalau ia sampai gagal, oh Harry tak berani membayangkannya. Jerman adalah musuh yang kuat, Harry pernah menonton pertandingan mereka. _Seeker _yang dimiliki oleh negara itu adalah _seeker_ tercepat menemukan snitch dalam sejarah quidditch.

Tapi kini Harry sudah tak khawatir lagi akan hal itu. Dia punya Hermione dan Ron, apa lagi yang ditakutkannya? Harry tersenyum penuh rasa syukur dan haru pada mereka berdua.

"Trimakasih banyak, Ron, Mione. Tanpa kalian, aku tak akan bisa sampai di sini." kata Harry sambil memeluk mereka berdua. Hermione menangis sesenggukan di antara Harry dan Ron.

"Bodoh kau." sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum pada Harry.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Harry merasa bahwa beban di pundaknya seolah-olah sudah terangkat. Harry merasakan suatu kepercayaan diri yang besar, ia merasa mampu melakukan apapun saat ini.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Aku pergi sekarang. Doakan aku, oke?"

Tapi sesaat setelah Harry berbalik badan, Hermione berseru pada Harry.

"Harry, kau melupakan sesuatu!"

Harry menoleh dan melihat Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"_Reparo!_" dan kacamata Harry yang berserakan di lantai langsung kembali utuh seperti sedia kala. Hermione berjalan mendekati Harry dan memasangkan kacamata itu ke wajah Harry.

"Buat kami bangga, oke?" bisik Hermione. Harry mengangguk dan segera menuju ke ruang ganti pemain untuk berkumpul dengan pemain yang lainnya.

Harry dan semua pemain telah siap dan berada di atas sapunya masing-masing. Setelah mendengar suara peluit, satu persatu mereka melesat menuju ke lapangan. Sorak-sorai bergemuruh setiap satu dari mereka sampai di tengah lapangan. Harry menggenggam erat pegangan sapunya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. _Bantu aku sekali lagi, kawan._ Pinta Harry pada sapunya, lalu ia pun melesat menyusul pemain yang lainnya. Apapun hasil yang dia peroleh nanti, Harry percaya, sahabat-sahabatnya akan selalu ada untuknya. Mereka adalah hal terbaik yang Harry miliki di dunia ini.

-_Fin_-


End file.
